


Timey Wimey Travels

by Brumeier



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Digital Art, First Meetings, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Young Rodney gets an offer he can't refuse, and finds more than he ever expected.





	Timey Wimey Travels

**Author's Note:**

> For the Time Travel challenge at the What If? AU comm.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156598319@N08/36807817605/in/dateposted-friend/)

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I had two fics I wanted to write for this challenge, but I've been frantically trying to finish a different fic for a challenge (due next week, gah!). So instead I put this together, which might be playing it a bit fast and loose with the time travel challenge. I have no regrets! LOL!
> 
> The line the Doctor says to Rodney is from Martha Jones' first episode. John's appearance on the TARDIS in the final panel is meant to echo Donna Noble's first appearance as The Bride. All pictures were borrowed from the interwebs, no harm intended.


End file.
